UCW Alliance 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fifth edition of UCW's biggest event of November.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_ALLIANCE!_

* * *

We're at the Scotiabank Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The arena is decorated with the "Alliance" which is on fire and fans all around are cheering loudly.

"Good eve night, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, live from the Scotiabank Center in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and this is UCW Alliance!"

"This is one of the federation's most important events, Joey! We have a huge match card that could possibly make this our best show of the year! And we're starting off with some tag team action!"

**(5150)**

"The following contest is a Six-man Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of Homeless Dude, Hardcore Clown, and Guardian Goon, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The trio came out to a wave of boos and posed together in the ring, Homeless Dude leaving his grocery cart at ringside.

**(Into The Ocean)**

"And their opponents! First, from the Deep Blue Sea, they are 2/3 of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The two masked wrestlers were cheered as they came on the entrance ramp and waited for their partner.

**(Funky fighter)**

"And their partner, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the third of the UCW Triple Tag Champions, CAPTAIN PARTY!"

The dancing wrestler arrived and high-fived his partners before they ran in the ring together. The champs gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The 5150 Legacy members immediately attacked the champs who fought back and ended up clotheslining the enemies out of the ring. They then waited for them to get back up before they all charged out into them with three simultaneous Top Con Hilos.

They then got back in their corners with Shark Boy 2 and Guardian Goon staring the match. The masked wrestler countered a clothesline attempt with a Hangman Neckbreaker followed by his Shark Boy Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy lifted Goon on his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver which he escaped, pushed him chest-first into the corner, and caught him with a Side Suplex. He then locked him into a reverse kneebar submission hold.

Luckily, the masked wrestler reached for the ropes to force the break and got back up. Goon went for a Spin Kick which Shark Boy ducked, rolled into his corner, and tagged Captain Party.

The dancing wrestler quickly delivered jabs to Goon'S head before running in the ropes and hit a Hip Attack to his face. Goon rolled in his corner and tagged Hardcore Clown who also received a Hip Attack to the face. Captain PAaty kept hitting Hip Attacks to both men until Hardcore Clown tagged Homeless Dude.

The leader of the 5150 Legacy ran at Captain Party who lifted him on his shoulders and applied a Helicopter Spin. After 15 seconds, he stopped and Irish Whipped Dude in the ropes for a Push-up Elbow Smash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Captain Party tried to apply his Ankle Lock submission hold, but Dude broke free and hit a Big Boot to his face which knocked him in a corner. El Piranha suddenly came into the ring and surprised Dude with a Jump DDT before Guardian Goon came, ducked a clotheslined, hit a Superkick to his head followed by a Spin Kick, and then a German Suplex.

After taking El Piranha out, Goon got surprised by Shark Boy who kicked his guts and hit a Shark Boy Compher. Hardcore Clown then arrived to catch him with a Reverse STO DDT. As he turned around, Captain Party charged with a devastating Hip Attack to his face which knocked him down.

He then grabbed Homeless Dude who gave him a low blow between the legs as the ref wasn't looking and then followed with a Snap Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and the new UCW Triple Tag Champions, THE 5150 LEGACY!"

The crowd booed as the three thugs were being given their new title belts.

"Awww, crap! I really didn't want the belts to fall back into these scums' hands!" Joey whined.

"At least there won't be any pointless dancing during the Triple Tag title matches," Bobby remarked with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sexy Girl)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heartbreak Chick" CARSON MICHAELS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she entered with her cowboy hat and kneeled at the entrance as pyro exploded behind her. She made her way into the ring and tossed her hat into the crowd.

**(Motivation)**

"Introducing her partner, from the Landa of Samoa, LANUOLA!"

The tall girl walked out and got into the ring where Carson exchanged a high-five with her.

**(Soft & Strong)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Prodigy" MEI LING & "The Young Dragon" SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The two champions came out to positive reception as they clapped in fans' hands on their way to the ring. Once inside, they shook hands with their opponents before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Mei Ling and Lanuola started the match while their respective partner went in their corner. Mei Ling caught Lanuola's waist and then her arm which she twisted. However, the tall girl twisted Mei Ling's arm in return and took her down with a headlock.

Mei Ling managed to escape Lanuola with her technical skills and went for a clothesline which Lanuola ducked by falling on her back and then kicked up before going for a Spin Kick which Mei Ling dodged with a roll and both women marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

Mei Ling then gave the tag to Sarah while Lanuola tagged Carson. They locked into a clinch which saw Sarah quickly taking Carson down with an arm twist and, as she rested in a corner, hit her with a running chop to the chest. The Young Dragon then rolled away and charged once again for Carson to catch her with a Stun Gun on the top turnbuckle.

Carson then chopped Sarah's chest many times as she rested in the corner before stepping back and going for a corner elbow smash which Sarah blocked with a boot counter to the face. She then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped to catch the Heartbreak Chick with a Hurricanrana.

The Young Dragon then locked the Heartbreak Chick into an abdominal stretch submission hold which the latter eventually escaped from with a Great Bridge.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Carson went for a clothesline which Sarah countered with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sarah tagged Mei Ling before slamming Carson's head on a turnbuckle. The Prodigy went to knock Lanuola off the apron before charging into Carson with a Cartwheel corner clothesline followed by a jump clothesline from Sarah. The two then applied a double suplex to Carson before Mei Ling went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling stomped onto Carson before tagging Sarah with whom she Irish Whipped her in the ropes. They went for a double clothesline which Carson ducked and jumped on both girls with a Running Crossbody.

She managed to get to her corner and tag Lanuola who got in, Spin Kicked Sarah's stomach, and hit a running knee strike to her face. She grabbed the Young Dragon for a Walking side Slam, a Standing Moonsault, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lanuola tagged Carson again and the Heartbreak Chick applied an Atomic Drop followed by a shoulder tackle from Lanuola, and a running elbow drop from Carson who ended with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Carson with a Missile Dropkick before Lanuola came in and hit a Bicycle Kick that knocked her out of the ring. Lanuola followed and attempted to Chokeslam Mei Ling on the outside floor, only to be countered with a Jump DDT.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Carson climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault who Sarah who somehow countered it with a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING & SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

Carson was a bit shocked as her defeat came out of nowhere. But she and Lanuola still shook hands with Mei Ling and Sarah Steamboat out of good sportsmanship.

"Our two young champs pick up another victory and this time, against the Heartbreak Chick and the tall woman from the Lands of Samoa!" Joey exclaimed.

"I really think these two will never stop to surprise me!" Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(One Nation)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the CP9, from the Lands of Samoa, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay calmly walked out also to positive reception, ignoring the crowd, and getting into the ring where he pulled his towel in a corner and glared at the entrance.

**(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, he is the UCW International Champion, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The champ came out to negative reception which he ignored and made his way into the ring. Once there, he gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men stood still for a long moment starting walking around and Chavez taunted Jay a few times with kicks. Jay then tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick out of nowhere, but Chavez caught his leg and pushed him back.

After taunting each other for a good moment, they locked hands and Jay locked Chavez's' arm and transitioned into a Kimura Lock until Chavez broke free and started delivering blows to Jay's head.

Jay fought back and they fought on the floor a moment before Jay got on top and started delivering headbutts. However, Chavez wasn't going to give up and headbutted him back.

They violently fought on the ground until Chavez grabbed Jay's arm in an arm lock. However, Jay managed to reverse it into a One-legged Boston Crab.

After around 15 painful seconds, Chavez managed to flip and lock Jay into an Ice Pick submission hold. After 10 seconds, Jay reversed it into a Knee Bar submission hold.

Chavez fought back with chops to Jay's chest which didn't seem to affect him and he let Chavez back up before slapping his face. He slapped back and the two men exchanged slaps to each other's face.

Jay ended up giving him elbow smashes to the face followed by kicks to his chest before Irish Whipping him in a corner and going for a corner Big Boot which Chavez dodged and chopped his back and kicking the back of his leg.

He ended with a Bicycle Kick to the side of his head which stunned him and followed with a violent Headbutt to his face which made him fall down. He went for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

"What?! How can Jay kick out so soon after such a violent attack?" Bobby asked.

Chavez gave a double slap to Jay's head which made him glare at him in anger. Second time, Jay gets back up and looks at him in the face. Third time, Jay groans in anger.

Chavez ran in the ropes to receive a spin kick to the guts, a slap to the face, and a violent clothesline from Jay. He followed with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay then got him back up and started giving kicks to his head before applying a violent suplex followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay grabbed Chavez's' arm in a Cross Armbreaker which he soon transitioned into a Disarmer and a Crossface submission hold. After long seconds, he got Chavez back up and chopped his chest.

He then tried to Irish Whip him in a corner, but the Black Swan reversed it and tried to charge only for Jay to dodge and hit him with an Enzuigiri followed by a huge German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay didn't let him go and tried to go for a Dragon Suplex, but Chavez managed to break free and caught him in a Modified Black Widow submission hold. However, Jay managed to push him back and Chavez kicked his head before chopping him twice before hitting a Bicycle Kick on the side of his head which made him fall. He went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chavez slowly got Jay back up and started double chopping him again before knee striking his head and running in the ropes for a Claymore to the side of the head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez got Jay back up and started chopping his chest again and Irish Whipped him with the ropes, but he reversed it and received a dropkick to the leg from Chavez.

As Chavez went for a Claymore Kick, Jay not only blocked him, but then lifted him up to hit his Muscle Buster followed by the Coquina Clutch. Chavez fought to break free...but ultimately ended passing out.

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay grinned maliciously as he stood up and went to grab his title belt outside the ring before the ref could do it for him.

"Yeesh! That was a rough match!" Joey said with wincing.

"I can't believe the Black Swan got defeated by the CP9's enforcer! That's his very first title reign in solo in this federation!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Somebody forgets he has been Submission and Legend Champion..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from Death Valley, CIPHER!"

As the song kicked in and the crowd clapped their hands to the rhythm, Cipher came out with a white towel on his shoulders and calmly walked over to the cage. Once inside, he waited for the part of the song to arrive and the whole arena shouted it at unison: "KAZE NI NAWE!" He then smirked and waited for his opponent to come out.

**(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He came out to positive reception, making his way to the ring and posing for the crowd before glancing at Cipher who looked simply amused. The ref was forced to pull them apart before he could call for the bell and start the match.

The two men locked in a clinch where Perkins pushed Cipher in the ropes before catching his waist from behind and kicked his guts. However, Cipher managed to push him with the ropes and slipped and leapfrogged before he bent down and Perkins side flipped on his back and then they kicked each other's hip at the same time.

They did it again and Perkins then tried to clothesline Cipher who ducked and caught him with a running clothesline before angrily kicking his leg and Irish Whipped him with the ropes, but Perkins reversed it and Cipher kicked his head.

He then ran back in the ropes and Perkins knocked him down with a Calf-kick. He then did the "Suck it!" move to Cipher which angered him and he ran at Perkins who caught him with an STO Backbreaker followed by a Russian Leg Sweep.

As Cipher got back up, Perkins kicked the back of his leg before making him fall and kicked him in the stomach. He then got outside on the apron and jumped on Cipher with a Springboard Swanton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got Cipher back up and gave a blow to his head before he replied with a violent kick to his back followed by a chop to his chest. However, Perkins fought back with violent knee strikes to his chest and tried to Irish Whip in a corner, but Cipher reversed it and clotheslined him in the corner.

As Perkins sat in the corner, Cipher charged into him with a Running Double Knee Stomp. He then got him back up, twisted his arm and applied a Russian Leg Sweep followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Cipher immediately grabbed Perkins leg and bent it down in a painful Boston Crab submission hold until he reached for the ropes, forcing the break. As Perkins retreated on the apron, Cipher was about to grab him, but he slipped down between Cipher's legs and tried to catch him with a pin, but he backflipped and stomped on Perkins' leg.

As he got back up in pain, Cipher hit his face with a Bicycle Kick to stun him and then tried to lock in the sleeper hold submission hold, but Perkins broke free and dodged a Roundhouse kick to hit the back of his head with a Reverse Spin Kick to the back of his head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately got him back up and applied a Sitout Powerbomb with another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Cipher sat down, Perkins ran into the ropes and hit him with a Shining Wizard to the face before dragging him close to a corner and was about to go for his finisher, but Cipher made him trip and fall on his balls. He then grabbed his leg and applied a Heel Hook onto the ropes until the ref made him stop.

Cipher got Perkins back up, but he slapped him in the face and ran in the ropes for a Big Boot, but Cipher caught his leg on his shoulder and locked it into a Heel Hook once again, making Perkins scream in pain. Luckily, he managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Perkins got back up and showed his middle finger to Cipher which angered him so much that he hit a violent sucker punch to the side of his head that stunned him. Cipher then ran into the ropes and Perkins pushed him up above his head, kicking him back between the legs before he landed (like Johnny Mundo does).

Perkins ran in the ropes and got greeted with a Jump Double Knee Stomp to the head from Cipher. The CP9 leader then applied a snapmare before getting out on the apron and hitting a Meteora on the back of PErkin'S head before immediately rolling out on the front apron and hitting another one on his front and concluded with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Cipher immediately grabbed Perkins' bad leg and applied his Heel Hook. Perkins fought valiantly but as Cipher twisted his ankle in a way it shouldn't, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner, CIPHER!"

The CP9 leader stood victoriously with his disciples coming to congratulate him. He smirked victoriously at Perkins.

"Perkins, a former world champion who accomplished pretty much everything in UCW, lost against the leader of the CP9, Cipher!" Joey said.

"Is it me or did Perkins really let himself go since the Bullet Club: UCW ended?" Bobby asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**(All My People)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Puerto Rico, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

Ramon came out to positive reception as he made his way toward the ring, eating an apple, clapping in fans' hands, and waiting for his opponent inside.

**(Break)**

"And his opponent, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors and the UCW. U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS leader got cheered as he made his way toward the ring with a smirk and swinging his barbwired baseball bat around. Once inside, he was forced to give it to the ref before removing his jacket and giving his belt to the ref.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, Ramon charged into Chris, tackling him to the ground and giving violent blows to his head. He then brought him outside the ring and tossed him violently into the security barricade twice.

He then brought him back into the ring and started giving him jabs to the jaw, Chris being too stunned to defend himself, and finished with a chop to his chest. As Chris rested in a corner, Ramon hit him with a running clothesline and attempted to follow with a Cannonball which Chris countered with a Side Suplex into the corner.

Chris brought Ramon out of the ring to toss him violently into the security barricade too before bringing him back inside to apply a body slam and a Standing Senton with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Chris attempted to go for a Side Slam but Ramon elbowed the side of his head and started giving jabs to his jaw again. He ended with a headbutt and tried to follow with a Side Kick which Chris ducked and caught him with a Side Slam.

As Ramon rested in the ropes, Chris hit him with jabs to the jaw before hitting a running uppercut to his chin. He then decided to give jabs to Ramon's jaw the exact same way he did moments ago to mock him. As he went for a big jab, Ramon ducked him and bounced his head against a rope for a Rebound Clothesline that made Chris flip.

Ramon made Chris sit down in a corner and went for a Cannonball which Chris dodged, letting him crash. He mocked him a bit before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Spinebuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Chris sat in a corner, Ramon went for his third Cannonball try, but Chris caught him mid-way with an STO transitioned into a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. Ramon screamed in pain as Chris even twisted his fingers, but managed to put his foot on the ropes to force the break.

As Ramon retreated out of the ring, Chris followed and suplexed him into the security barricade. He tried to follow with a Side Suplex, but Ramon backflipped and then caught him with a Spinebuster on the apron. As the PWS leader recovered and climbed the apron, Ramon jumped and caught him with a Russian Leg Sweep from there all the way down on the outside floor.

Both men managed to get back in the ring before the 20 count and Ramon managed to finally land his Cannonball as Chris sat in a corner. He then pulled him up on a top turnbuckle and applied a Superplex which left them both lying down in pain while the crowd cheered for them.

After getting back up, Ramon attempted to land his X Backstabber on Chris who countered it into a sleeper hold submission. The PWS leader quickly went for his Brother Andrew which Ramon countered into a backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chris once again went for his Brother Andrew which Ramon escaped and went for his X Backstabber. However, Chris pushed him toward the ref who backed down in fear. This gave Chris the chance to strike Ramon between the legs, making him collapse in pain.

Chris then went for a clothesline which Ramon ducked and Sucker Punched him in the face. This stunned him long enough for Ramon to actually land his X Backstabber. Not stopping, he immediately got Chris back up for a second one and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, RAMON CARRIBEAN COOL!"

Ramon panted in exhaustion but smiled as he rose his new title belt. His cousin, P.O. Colon, arrived and celebrated with him.

"I knew it! I knew Ramon could defeat Chris Blake and win the U.S. Heavyweight Championship!" Joey beamed.

"And with his cousin coming to celebrate with him, that's even more touching! I think Ramon will keep winning titles in UCW as long as he keeps his fighting spirit!" Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(My Last Breath)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of "Canadian" Arrow and "The Cop" Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The duo came to a huge cheer from the crowd as lights were flashing behind them to the beat of the song and they clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring and posing together before Arrow removed his black cap, t-shirt, and dark glasses while Axe removed his blue hoodie and waited for his opponents.

**(Heavy)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of Bagwell McBeef and Brick Wall, HEAVY WALL!"

The two huge champions were well-welcomed as they made their way into the ring and posed together before giving their belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell, starting the match.

Arrow and Bagwell started while their respective partner went in their corner. They walked around a bit before locking hands, but Arrow slipped behind Bagwell to catch him by the waist. However, Bagwell reversed it and managed to take Arrow down before locking him into a front facelock.

Arrow swiftly broke free and locked his arm, but Bagwell ended up getting back up, kicked Arrow in the guts and then ran in the ropes. Arrow slipped past him, leapfrogged him, and dropkicked him in the face.

He then tagged Axel and they double Irish Whipped Bagwell in the ropes before going for a double clothesline which Bagwell broke thanks to his weight and caught Arrow by the waist. However, Arrow reversed it and held Bagwell in a Full Nelson which allowed Axel to Spin Kick him in the guts.

Brick Wall then got in to help his partner, only to receive a kick to the guts from the Axel who then grabbed his legs and locked him into a Boston Crab while Arrow did the same to Bagwell. Eventually, they let go to allow Brick Wall to return to his corner while Axel stomped on Bagwell.

As Bagwell retreated outside, on his side of the ring, Axel followed and got attacked in the back by Brick Wall who then applied with Bagwell a double Flapjack on the apron. They then got back in and Bagwell chopped Axel's chest in the corner before tagging Brick Wall. He taunted Arrow before Bagwell Irish Whipped him toward Axel in the corner.

However, he countered with a boot counter to the face and then ducked a clothesline from Bagwell followed by Brick Wall before tagging Arrow in. The Canadian then charged into Brick Wall and pushed him into a corner before going for a clothesline at Bagwell who ducked before receiving a smash into the stomach.

He then gave him a few boxing jabs before tossing him out on the apron. Arrow went for a smash which Bagwell ducked and caught his arms from behind. This gave Brick Wall the chance to hit him with a Discuss Lariat.

However, Arrow quickly recovered and gave a boot to Brick Wall before smashing Bagwell. He then went to attack Brick Wall once again, but he blocked and caught him with a Giant Swing for 15 turns followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Brick Wall tagged Bagwell who immediately grabbed Arrow and applied the three German Suplexes before tagging Brick Wall and holding Arrow in place for Brick Wall to hit him with a running headbutt to the stomach. Brick Wall then Irish Whipped Arrow into the ropes to catch him with a Pop-up Powerbomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He tagged Bagwell who gave a few blows down on Arrow before he pushed him back into his corner and tagged Axel who got in, smashed Bagwell and then climbed on top of him to deliver him a total of 12 blows to the head. He then tried to apply a Tornado DDT, but Bagwell spun him back in the starting position and then held him in a Powerbomb position.

Brick Wall got in and also lifted Arrow in a Powerbomb position before running at the same time as Bagwell and making both Guns collide into each other. Bagwell then grabbed Axel and made him sit down in a corner to hit a Meatball (Cannonball) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, HEAVY WALL!"

The two big guys grabbed their title belts and hugged each other in victory.

"I've gotta admit I'm a bit surprised there; I thought that the Canadian Guns would be the one to end Heavy Wall's title reign!" Joey said.

"The proverb says: "size doesn't matter". But in this case, I think it did!" Bobby mused.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hothead)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first, from Knoxville, Tennessee, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Randy Orton's daughter came out to very negative reception as she walked into the ring like a predator.

**(Submission)**

"And her opponent, from Romania, Greece, she is the UCW Women's TV Champion, "The Submission Diva" NATASHA!"

The champ came out into the cheers as she rose her hands and elegantly walked into the ring, posing for the crowd before giving her belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

They started off with a clinch that saw a lot of struggle before Natasha managed to slip behind Logan and lifted her by the waist to take her down. Logan quickly broke free and caught Natasha's waist from behind too, but then they started exchanging this position over and over again.

Eventually, Logan took Natasha down in a headlock which she countered with a headscissors and after that, both women stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. Logan then grabbed Natasha's leg, but she used his other one to push her back and then grabbed her by the waist to move her around more.

They then locked hands and Natasha made Logan flip by rolling back and pushing her with her feet. Logan replied by doing the same thing and both opponents repeated the gesture over and over until Natasha kicked Logan's hand away and caught her with a leg takedown.

Logan got back up and caught Natasha with a double leg takedown and kept holding her feet, but Natasha made her side flip with them. Logan quickly caught her into a headlock, but got pushed with the ropes and kicked Nastaha in the face as she bent down.

Natasha looked more pissed off that angry and started delivering many blows to logan until she got into a corner and then stunned her with a Spinning Slap in the face. She then ran to the opposite corner before charging on Logan with a Jump Forearm Smash followed by an Exploder Suplex.

She then hit a Spear on Logan before grabbing her from behind and applying a Full Nelson submission hold. Logan managed to make Natasha flip over her shoulder to let go, but the Submission Diva hit a Big Boot to Logan's face.

She then ran and tried to catch Logan with a Sunset Flip which she resisted and caught Natasha with an Inverted Headlock Backbreaker. She then started kicking Natasha down while he was on his back before applying a suplex.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Diving Crossbody which Natasha dodged, letting her crash his elbow on the mat, and then jumped on her with a Thesz Press followed by punches.

She then tried to apply a Cobra Clutch which Logan escaped from and caught her with a suplex in the corner. She then placed Natasha on the middle rope for a Spike DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Logan went for her RKO which Natasha countered into a Cobra Clutch submission hold. Logan managed to reach for the ropes after 30 seconds to force the break. As Natasha approached her, Logan grabbed and slammed her head into the turnbuckle before catching her with the RKO. She followed with her History Book (Double Underhook Piledriver) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Women's TV Champion, LOGAN ORTON!"

The Legend Killer was booed out of the building as she was given her new title belt.

"She did it! Logan Orton has finally captured a title here in UCW!" Joey exclaimed.

"It was only a matter of time before it happened. This young woman is following into her dad's footsteps and could conquer the women's divison of UCW very soon!" Bobby added.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Big & Sexy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Memphis, Tennesee, BIG DIVO!"

The big guy came out under the cheers of the crowd and clapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring. Once inside, he removed his sleeveless jacket and placed it on a steel pose before waiting for his opponent to come out.

**(Ugly Dance)**

"And his opponent, from the Landa of Samoa, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, "The Dancing Juggernaut" TRIPLE B!"

The champ came out to positive reception as he danced his way to the ring and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men walked around and Triple B attempted to take Divo by the legs but he did not move. He instead caught him in a headlock which saw Divo easily push him in the ropes and Tripel B hit a shoulder tackle that barely affected him.

Triple B ran in the ropes for another shoulder tackle but Divo leapfrogged, slipped on the mat, and went for a dropkick, but stopped at the last second as Triple B held on the ropes to stop his momentum. Divo then ran in the ropes and rolled past Triple B as he slipped on the mat before hitting a Bicycle Kick to the chest. Triple B replied with a dropkick that pushed Divo into the ropes.

Divo went for a clothesline which Triple B ducked and then grabbed his waist, slowly lifting him up for an impressive Exploder Suplex. As Divo rested in a corner, Triple B hit a headbutt to his face before Irish Whipping him in a corner.

Divo jumped back and past Triple B before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and catching him with a Running Hurricanrana. Divo then Irish Whipped Triple B in a corner where he charged with a Body Avalanche and then hit a big double slap to his chest that echoed through the entire arena.

Divo then ran into the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from Triple B who followed with a Standing Moonsault, a Standing Shooting Star Press, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B attempted to Irish Whip Divo into the ropes which he countered with an arm twist and hit a lariat on Triple B to knock him down. As the Dancing Juggernaut rested in a corner, Divo grabbed and tossed him all the way to the other side of the ring.

Divo went for a Body Avalanche on Triple B in the corner who hit a boot counter to his face and went for a dropkick which Divo dodged. He then ran in the ropes and performed a Big Splash onto Triple B's back followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B suddenly grabbed Divo and managed to apply an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on the big guy who barely got affected and waited for the Dancing Juggernaut to turn around before catching him with an OVerhead Belly-to-belly Suplex on his own.

However, this barely affected Triple B who caught Divo from behind with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex. Once again, the big guy barely got affected and caught Triple B with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex of his own.

He then Irish Whipped the Dancing Juggernaut in the ropes to catch him with a Push-up Headbutt to the chin which made him bounce in the ropes and hit Divo with a Running European Uppercut that knocked him down. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Both men slowly got back up and started trading blows - slow at first, then faster - until Divo hit a back elbow to Triple B's head and tossed him in the ropes before running into the side ones and knocking him to the other side of the ring with a shoulder tackle and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Divo Irish Whipped Triple B in the ropes for a back body drop and followed with a clothesline which the Dancing Juggernaut countered with another Deadweight Lift German Suplex. Divo got back up and went for another clothesline which Triple B countered with yet another Deadweight Lift German Suplex.

As Divo retreated outside on the apron, Triple B got behind him and German Suplexed him onto the apron. As Divo got back in and retreated in a corner, Triple B climbed onto him and started delivering punches to his head. However, the big guy suddenly lifted him up on his shoulders and landed his Spirit Bomb (Powerbomb) with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Divo climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault but Triple B caught him with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex from there and then lifted him on his shoulders for a Samoan Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Canadian Champion, TRIPLE B!"

The Dancing Juggernaut panted in exhaustion but still performed a small dance with his title belt following his victory.

"This was a clash of titans! I'm surprised the ring did not collapse from all the impacts it endured!" Joey exclaimed.

"We're lucky the UCW staff personel did a good job with our ring, aren't we?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sacrifice)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she waited for her opponent.

**(New Way)**

"And her opponent, from Hong Kong, China, he is the UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The champ came out to the arena's cheers. He bowed to everyone and got into the ring where he bowed to Sara before giving his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers started trading blows and Sara got the upper hand to catch Lee in a headlock. He pushed her in the ropes and the two started flipping, dodging, and catching each other until Lee ended up hitting Sara and tossing her outside.

Sara held onto the ropes and rose her legs to catch Lee's head, pull him out of the ring, and then backflip back into the ring to jump for a Plancha. However, Lee avoided it and jumped on the apron for a Penalty Kick which Sara ducked and then jumped on the apron to hit a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to Lee's head.

As Lee fell off the apron, stunned, Sara charged into him with a Cannonball from the apron. The two wrestlers then started trading blows until they got back in the ring before the 20 count. Sara then charged at Lee for The Summoning (Spear) which the champ countered with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee hit Sara in a corner with running jump elbow smashes before Irish Whipping her so hard in a corner that she flipped. Sara fought back with chops before running into the ropes and receive a dropkick to the face from Lee. He then placed her face against the rope and pressed it until the ref made him stop.

Lee then tried to suplex Sara who resisted and went for a suplex of her own which Lee also resisted. The two wrestlers tried to suplex each other many times until Sara finally succeeded. She then Irish Whipped him in the ropes, got reversed, caught him with a Sunset Flip, but Lee rolled back, and Sara then hit her two boots to his face.

She then made him roll back before hitting a spinning kick to his head and then retreated out on the apron. As Lee approached her, Sara hit a shoulder charge into his stomach and followed with a Slingshot DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sara charged at Lee for The Summoning which he leapfrogged and Roundhouse Kicked her head before catching her with a Release German Suplex. However, Sara got back up first and Roundhouse Kicked the side of Lee's head before running in the ropes.

Lee attempted to catch her with another Double Foot Stomp to the chest which Sara dodged and went for a Guardian Kick which Lee dodged and caught her with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Sara retreated out on the apron, Lee followed and the two started trading blows until Lee hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Sara's head. He then attempted to suplex her on the apron, but she landed in the ring, hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Lee's head, and then charged out into him with a Suicide Dive.

The Ice Queen brought the champ back in the ring and went for a Slingshot Spear from between the ropes, but Lee caught her waist and lifted her for a Gutwrench Powerbomb which Sara countered into a Hurricarana with the jacknife pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Sara headbutted Lee in the face before lifting him on her shoulder and hitting a big Snake Eyes on the opposite turnbuckle immediately followed by her Rise From The Ashes (Reverse Frankensteiner) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Sara hit a few blows to Lee's head before running in the ropes for The Summoning which Lee countered into a Standing Moonsault Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Lee immediately lifted Sara for his Fisherman Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The crowd cheered in surprise as Lee took his belt and then helped Sara standing up, shaking hands with her.

"The Ice Queen pulled on a great performance here tonight, but was ultimately unable to become a two-time Legend Champion!" Joey said.

"Lee really doesn't want to lose his title belt anytime soon! He worked WAY too hard for this!" Bobby added.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Transylvania, Romania, "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones then appeared from a pit of fire on the stage. The crowd sang along with the theme as he walked into the ring and shouted: "Surrender to the darkness!"

**(HEAT)**

"And his opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, representing the Monarchy, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, "The Rabbid Street Dog" DYLAN TORRES!"

A wall of pyro erupted from the stage, and Dylan Torres walked out, taunting the fans and carrying his trash can filled with weapons to the ring. Ben tried to grab Dylan who ducked and smashed Ben in the back with a steel chair before catching him with his Chokebreaker (Chokeslam transitioned into a backbreaker) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan chuckled evilly as he was sure that he would've won this match in a few seconds. He started giving stomps to a still stunned Ben and, while he was on his knees, slammed his head with the steel chair, busting him open, and making blood flow out on his face.

Dylan tauntingly hit Ben's red head with his foot while mocking him before tossing him out of the ring. The ref followed them as Dylan kept hitting Ben all the way across the audience, even tossing him into chairs after the fans got away from them.

After a while, Dylan grabbed Ben and Irish Whipped him toward the wall of the arena. However, the Vampiric Assassin jumped against the wall and onto Dylan with a Moonsault, impressing the crowd.

Ben then grabbed a steel chair and smashed Dylan in the back with it before bringing him back in the ring. Ben grabbed a ladder from under the ring and brought it inside the smash Dylan in the face with it. He then pulled it down and placed Dylan's head in a sandwich between the ladder's sides and stomped on it, making the Rabbid Street Dog hold his head in pain.

Smirking, Ben Jones waited for Dylan's head to be in position before hitting a Killshot (Curb Stomp) on the ladder and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben stomped down on Dylan who also started bleeding by the forehead and tried to Irish Whip in a corner, only to get reversed and hitting the corner so hard that he fell. The Vampiric Assassin charged at Dylan who grabbed a steel chair and tossed it right in Ben's face, making him collapse.

As Ben rolled out of the ring, Dylan charged into him with a Suicide Dive before getting on the apron and jumping on him with a Cactus Elbow. He then brought him back in the ring and pressed the tip of a steel chair against his throat before slamming it into his chest, making Ben cough in pain.

Dylan then hit his Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent) on Ben before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan placed the steel chair down before grabbing Ben and applying a Spike Piledriver right onto it. He laughed mockingly before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dylan got annoyed and lifted Ben up on a top turnbuckle with the intention of going for a Superplex, but Ben pushed him back, sending him to crash down. The Vampiric Assassin then stood up and jumped on Dylan with a Diving Senton which made Dylan hold his ribs in pain.

After recovering, Ben put Dylan in a corner to hit him with chops and strikes before grabbing a steel chair, running, and slamming it right into Dylan's blood-covered face. He then lifted Dylan and went for his Hell's Pit (Running Powerslam) on the ladder right in the corner. However, Dylan broke free and kicked Ben right in the privates.

Dylan then lifted Ben on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver right into the ladder which snapped in two. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" and after a full minute, Dylan managed to get onto Ben for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dylan was having enough and slapped Ben in the face before slamming his back with a steel chair. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Ben for a Diving Senton, but the Vampiric Assassin rose the steel chair and Dylan landed right on it, hurting his back.

Ben then caught Dylan with a combo of three different suplexes: a German one, a Dragon one, and a Tiger one with the bridge.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben placed the steel chair on Dylan and climbed a turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonnsault. However, Dylan got up and pushed Ben so that he landed right on his balls. He then slammed the steel chair into his back before climbing and German Suplexing him all the way down to the mat.

After that, Dylan hit a Discuss Big Boot to Ben's head followed by a Discuss Lariat that knocked him down and tried to follow with his Made in Detroit (STO) which Ben escaped and caught him with his Time To Die (Chokeslam) and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

Ben opened a steel chair and placed Dylan's head into it before going for another Killshot. However, Dylan moved his head away at the last second and launched the chair at Ben who ducked and hit a Discuss Lariat to the Rabbid Street Dog.

He then grabbed the steel chair once again and violently slammed the back of Dylan's head, probably knocking him out cold, before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Ben wasted no time and quickly placed Dylan's head into the open steel chair once again before for the Killshot which Dylan dodged and caught him with his Made In Detroit on the steel chair followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, DYLAN TORRES!"

Dylan panted in exhaustion as he rose his title belt under the cheers of the crowd.

"My gosh! That was a violent encounter!" Joey exclaimed.

"Were you expecting anything less from the Rabbid Street Dog and Vampiric Assassin?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

"...True."


	11. Chapter 11

**(Centuries)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Manchester, England, "The man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

Brooklyn calmly walked out in the arena, not reacting to the cheers he received from the audience. He simply walked into the ring where he removed his jacket and umbrella before waiting for his opponent.

**(Storm Soul)**

"And his opponent, from Mumbai, India, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, "The Indian Ace" RASHID!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got into the ring and removed his shemagh, agal, and eyepiece, giving them to the ref alongside his title belt. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch which saw Rashid pushing Brooklyn against the ropes and going for a chop which the Man of 1000 Holds ducked. They locked into another clinch and Brooklyn twisted Rashid's arm before pinning it down on the mat and going for a stomp which the Indian Ace dodged.

Brooklyn kicked Rashid in the guts before running in the ropes for a shoulder that made Rashid bounce in the ropes and shoulder tackle him down in return. Rashid Irish Whipped Brooklyn in a corner, charged, blocked a boot counter, and hit him with a corner clothesline.

He then ran into the ropes to receive an elbow smash from Brooklyn that stopped him in his track followed by a Running European Uppercut that knocked him down. As Rashid rolled out of the ring, Brooklyn flipped out on the apron and Superkicked his head.

He then brought the champ back in ther ing to hit chops on his chest until he was backed off into a corner and kept chopping him. However, Rashid switched their places and gave Brooklyn quick blows and chops, ending with a big sucker punch to his jaw.

The Man of 1000 holds suddenly grabbed Rashid and applied a Rope-aided Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn waited for Rashid to get back up before running in the ropes to received a shoulder counter followed by a big right to the face and a lariat. The Indian Ace then Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a knee strike to the stomach, a Falcon Arrow Suplex, and then a running basement clothesline as Brooklyn sat up and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Brooklyn rested in a corner, Rashid charged and missed his target who kicked his guts and lifted him up on the top turnbuckle for a Superplex. He then grabbed the Indian Ace in hopes of applying a Powerbomb which he countered with a back body drop.

After this, both men clotheslined each other simultaneously to no effect. They started running in the ropes to hit clotheslines at a turn each still to no effect until Brooklyn decided to Superkick Rashid's leg to make him kneel down.

He attempted to follow with a knee strike which Rashid blocked by catching his leg. Brooklyn Sucker Punched Rashid in the face to which he replied with a lariat, making Brooklyn flip.

Rashid went for another lariat which Brooklyn countered with a European Uppercut before going for a Running One that Rashid countered with an impressive Gory Bomb. He then grabbed Brooklyn to apply a Fire Sun Powerbomb (Golden Star Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, RASHID!"

The crowd cheered as Rashid rose his title belt and celebrated with the fans.

"Wow! That was amazing performance and victory for the Indian Ace, Rashid!" Joey exclaimed.

"Brooklyn Wilson said he would get Rashid down a bit and end his ridiculous dream of greateness. Looks like it won't be tonight," Bobby added.


	12. Chapter 12

**(World's Elite)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Paris, France, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the cage where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too. He gave all that to the ref before waiting for his opponent.

**(Dark Rising)**

"And introducing the final entrant! From Tokyo, Japan, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

The crowd cheered as the young junior heavyweight came out and calmly walked into the ring where he removed his PWS jacket and tossed it away. He gave his belt too and the ref showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Shinji and France walked around before locking into a clinch which saw them struggling to grab each other's waist. Eventually, France caught Shinji in a Dragon Suplex position, but Shinji struggled, so he had to transition it into an arm twist. Shinji rolled and caught France in an arm twist of his own.

The two men then started exchanging arm drags over and over again, trying to take control of the other's arm which cumulated to Shinji Irish Whipping France in the ropes and dodging him twice before going for a dropkick, but France held on the ropes, letting him hit nothing and crash on the mat.

He then grabbed him and hit a European Uppercut under his chin before locking him into a Sleeper Hold. However, Shinji made him flip above his shoulder, kicked his back and then twisted his arm again. He broke free with a blow to Shinji's head and then blocked his attacks to reply with blows of his own every time.

Eventually, Shinji replied with a dropkick to his head which knocked him down and out of the ring. Shinji tried to catch him with a Suicide Dive, but France dodged it by getting back in the ring and dropkicked him down as he got up on the apron.

France then got there too and charged at Shinji with a Cannonball, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash outside. He then brought him back in the ring and applied twice a Walking Side Slam Backbreaker followed by a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As France retreated in a corner, Shinji Irish Whipped him so hard in the opposite one that he fell down. He then tried to grab him, but France fought back with a storm of blows until he ended up cornering Shinji in a corner and even there, continued his attack.

He then tried to Irish Whip Shinji in the opposite corner, but got reversed and Shinji hit him with a running dropkick and made him sit down before following by jumping outside and hitting a Rope-aided Corner Dropkick.

After getting back up, France started hitting kicks to Shinji'd chest until he replied with a knee strike to his stomach and then grabbed his arms from behind while pressing his knee against his back. France ended up breaking free and started kicking Shinji's chest again before running in the ropes and knocking him down with a Running Hurricanrana.

He followed with two clotheslines and Irish Whipped him in the ropes to catch him with a hip toss stopped by a knee strike under the chin. He then grabbed Shinji and applied a Body Slam before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Somersault followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France got Shinji back up and gave more kicks to his leg and chest before running in the ropes and getting thrown outside by Shinji, but he held on the top rope and backflipped to catch Shinji's head between his feet and drag him outside the ring.

As Shinji got back up, France climbed a top corner and jumped outside on both of him with a Diving Crossbody. He then brought Shinji back in the ring and went for a clothesline which he ducked, ran in the ropes, and hit a clothesline simultaneously with France which knocked both men down. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

The ref counted to 8 before they got back up and France charged at Shinji in a corner, but he Superkicked his stomach before suplexing him in the corner. He then got out on the apron and smashed him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

He then tried to hit a running clothesline which France ducked and caught him with an X-suplex followed by another one. He went for a third one, but Shinji held on the ref and, during the confusion, kicked France between the legs, causing him to let go and hold his crotch in pain.

After the ref turned around and he dealed with the pain, Shinji and France started exchanging blows, chops and kicks until France got the upper hand.

Shinji tried a kick, but France caught his leg, forcing him to hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head instead. He tried to follow with another one which France transitioned into a Dragon Screw and then ran in the ropes to catch him with Slingblade.

He then got on a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Spinning Heel Kick which Shinji ducked to let him crash on the mat. He then got on the apron and went for a 450 splash which France dodged, letting him crash hard.

France then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shinji with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The arena exploded in cheers as France grabbed his new title belt and shouted in joy. He was soon confronted by Shinji...who simply bowed at him before leaving.

"It's amazing! Classic France has won the Jr. Heavyweight Championship! I knew he had what it takes to dethrone Shinji Honda!" Joey beamed.

"And what was that he did after the match? He just bowed," Bobby said.

"I think it was his own way to congratulate France for defeating him. The guy's too proud to tell it clearer."


	13. Chapter 13

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, the team of Kamirashi and Pixar Fan, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered for them as Pixar Fan was wearing a Nick Wilde costume (from Zootopia) and Kamirashi was dressed as Naofumi from Rising Of The Shield Hero. They ran into the ring and took a pose together.

**(Centuries)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two shinobis were cheered loudly as they appeared on stage and did the ZERO FEAR sign. They got into the ring and gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Rowe went in his corner as Fr0st started for his team while Pixar Fan started for his. He ducked a clothesline from Fr0st and dropkicked him in a corner before tagging Kamirashi in and laying on his four limbs to allow him to hit Fr0st with a Jump Clothesline.

Kamirashi then locked him in a Last Chancery before Pixar Fan ran in the ropes and hit an Handpsring Dropkick to his head. As Fr0st retreated outside and Rowe checked after him, both Cosplayers charged into them with Suicide Dives.

Kamirashi then brought Rowe into the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Crossbody. Pixar Fan then tagged him in and he Body Slammed Fr0st before getting on a top turnbuckle.

However, Rowe jumped on the occasion to make him fall on his balls before applying a Double Superplex from the turnbuckle with Fr0st as the referee failed to see it in time.

Fr0st then tagged Rowe who applied a snapmare to Kamirashi followed by a headlock. He managed to get back up, break free and ran in the ropes for a clothesline which Rowe countered with a devastating big boot to the face.

He then tagged Fr0st in and together, they Irish Whipped Kamirashi before catching him with a Double Hip Toss followed by a Wheelbarrow Senton from Fr0st with help from Rowe. Rowe then grabbed Kamirashi and started a Giant Swing that lasted for 10 seconds before stopping and allowing Fr0st to Double Foot Stomp his chest.

He then made him sit on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but Kamirashi pushed him back, causing him to fall on his back, and jumped on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then rolled in his corner to tag Pixar Fan who dropkicked Rowe off his corner before putting Fr0st in a Tree Of Woe position.

He then Irish Whipped Kamirashi to allow him to hit Fr0st's head with a baseball slide followed by a running dropkick from Pixar Fan. This last one then screamed: "DON'T ENCOURAGE LIVE REMAKES!" before running in a corner and jumping outside on Rowe.

Meanwhile, Kamirashi got on the apron and hit Fr0st with a Springboard Elbow Smash. Pixar Fan then came back in and they applied the Thunder Express on Fr0st together, followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe got on the apron and tried to get back in, but Pixar Fan dropkicked him to the head, knocking him down. Kamirashi then tried to jump on him with a Plancha, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash.

Pixar Fan was going to help, but Rowe hit him with his shoulder between the ropes before slipping back in the ring and hitting Pixar Fan with a Spear and getting back on the apron to jump on Kamirashi with a Somersault.

Back in the ring, Fr0st caught Pixar Fan with a Slingblade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe then came in and they were about to go for a Double Superkick, but Kamirashi came in and caught Rowe with a German Suplex. Pixar Fan then pushed Fr0st in a corner and Kamirashi flipped on the apron to run and hit the back of his head with a kick.

However, Rowe suddenly caught him with a Superkick from the other apron and Frost broke free from Pixar Fan who charged at him and Fr0st caught him with a Corner Jump Backstabber.

Rowe then jumped above the top turnbuckle to hit a Package Piledriver/Diving Double Foot Stomp Combination with Fr-st on Kamirashi followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two shinobis took their title belts and di the "ZERO FEAR" sign.

"Wow! That was an impressive performance from the Cosplayers!" Joey said.

"But they ultimately lost and this means the reign of Rowe and Sh4dow as Ultra Team Champions continues! This dangerous duo will be hard to take down from the top of our tag team division!" Bobby said.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Shimmies)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Suky, Ukraine, "The Dance Goddess" DIANA BATIST!"

Diana came out wearing a clear orange belly dancing dress with red accents. She danced with a veil of the same colors on her way to the ring before dropping it and getting inside where she danced a bit more before the song ended.

**(The Eye Of The Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shanghai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The champ came out wearing a glowing light green jacket and snake mask on her way to the ring. Once inside, she removed it and gave her title belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two women locked with each other's hands before Diana went to catch Viper's waist and took her down. The Dance Goddess actually managed to lock an Ice Pick submission hold which lasted a few seconds before Viper forced her way out and backed away.

Diana caught Viper in a headlock before getting pushed in the ropes and knocked her down with a shoulder tackle. She then ran in the ropes again as Viper kicked up, slip past her, leapfrogged her, and then rolled back which forced Diana to jump and land with a roll.

Viper then jumped in the ropes and caught Diana with a Headscissors Takedown which knocked her out of the ring and attempted to go for a Suicide Dive which Diana interrupted with a blow to the face. She then stepped back and hit a Dive By to the side of her head.

Diana then got back in the ring and charged into Viper with a Suicide Dive before bringing her back in the ring and into a corner where she hit a Body Avalanche. She placed Viper's right leg onto a middle rope to kick it before running in the ropes and hitting a running dropkick on it, making Viper scream in pain.

Diana then got out on the apron to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick to Viper's bad leg before locking it into a Leg Twist submission hold. Luckily, Viper quickly managed to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Not releasing the pressure, Diana quickly jumped in the ropes for a Springboard Leg Drop onto Viper's bad leg before stomping many times on it. Viper climbed a second turnbuckle and pushed Diana away with her good leg before climbing the top one and hitting a Missile Dropkick.

As Diana retreated outside the ring, Viper got on the apron to jump on her with an Asai Moonsault. She then brought Diana back in the ring to hit a 619 followed by a Springboard Missile Dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Diana kicked Viper in the guts before catching her with her Hips From Hell, though Viper countered the third one with an Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper made Diana sit in a corner before going for a Running Double Knee Stomp which she dodged, causing Viper to hurt her bad leg. Diana lifted her in an attempt to apply her Metal Slam which Viper escaped and Superkicked her down in a corner. There, Viper managed to hit her Running Double Knee Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper grabbed Diana and applied her Double Underhook Sitout Facebuster and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper jumped on a top turnbuckle to go for her Snake Moonsault, only for Diana to hit the back of her bad leg to make her fall and lift her for a Powerbomb and the jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diana gave blows to Viper's head before going for a clothesline which she countered into a Crossface submission hold. Diana managed to slip out of it and Spin Kicked Viper's stomach before Roundhouse Kicking the side of her head. She then lifted her up for her Metal Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Diana climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Viper with a Shooting Star Press followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Diana went for another Shooting Star Press but landed on Viper's knees. The champ then ran in the ropes for a cartwheel, a backflip, and then a dropkick to Diana's chest followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the side of her head. She then grabbed her from behind for an X German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Viper body slammed Diana down before climbing a turnbuckle and going for her Snake Moonsault which Diana dodged and then lifted her for a second Metal Slam. She then climbed a turnbuckle and jumped on Viper with a Shooting Star Press and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, DIANA BATIST!"

The whole arena fell silent before suddenly erupting into cheers. Diana herself looked shocked as the ref brought her the title she fought hard to obtain for so long. She then grabbed it and cried in joy. Viper came to see her and gave her a hug along with bowing before her and left the arena under the cheers.

"The day I thought would never come has finally arrived: Miss Viper has been defeated!" Joey exclaimed. "Diana Batist is now the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion for the first time in her career!"

"It also marks Viper's first defeat in a year and a half. As much as I want to be mad at Diana because Viper's my favorite female wrestler, I cannot deny she did great and deserves the title too. I can't wait to see how her title reign will go!" Bobby said.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New York City, KAVZ!"

Kavz came out to positive reception as he walked into the ring and showcased a few moves before waiting for his opponent.

**(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, D.C., he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The arena got filled with boos as the champion walked out, looking as stoic and serious as ever. He didn't take more time than necessary as he got into the ring, gave his belt to the ref, and pulled his towel in a corner. The ref showed his belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men locked in a clinch which saw them violently struggling all around the ring until they started fighting on the mat with both opponents catching each other in various holds even attempting to lock the Ice Pick for Kavz and Cattle Mutilation for D.B. They eventually broke away from each other to rest and let the crowd cheer for them.

As they were about to lock in another clinch, D.B. kicked Kavz's guts and gave him a few blows before going for an Irish Whip which Kavz countered with an elbow smash to the face. He then gave a few chops to D.B. before running in the ropes for him to slip on the mat, leapfrog Kavz, and then hit him in the face with a dropkick.

D.B. then kicked Kavz in the guts before running in the ropes and hitting a Bicycle Kick to the side of his head. He then attempted to toss Kavz out of the ring, only for him to hit a Tiger Feint Kick into his guts and followed with a European Uppercut that knocked him down.

Kavz applied a snapmare to D.B. followed by a running elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kavz Irish Whipped D.B. in a corner and charged to get pushed out on the apron. There, D.B. attempted to hit him, only for Kavz to block and catch him in a Dragon Sleeper Hold in the ropes until the ref forced him to let go.

After getting back in the ring, Kavz dropkicked D.B. down before starting to deliver kicks to his chest, ending with a Roundhouse one toward his head which D.B. ducked and replied with a Bicycle Kick to his chest that made Kavz bounce in the ropes and hit a Flip Kick to the top of D.B.'s head.

Kavz Irish Whipped D.B. in the ropes to catch him with a Standing Hurricarana which the champ countered into a Boston Crab submission hold. Kavz eventually reached for the ropes to force the break and retreated outside the ring where D.B. charged into him with a Suicide Dive.

D.B. then brought Kavz back in the ring and Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a clothesline which Kavz countered into a Crucifix pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. hit a devastating Spin Kick to Kavz's head before following with a Brainbuster and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. grabbed Kavz and went for a Double Underhook Suplex which the challenger countered into a Dragon Sleeper submission hold. However, D.B. managed to push him back in the ropes to force the break before he could lock the bodyscissors and then knocked him out of the ring with a running dropkick.

Upon getting back in the ring and into a corner, D.B. hit Kavz with a total of four running corner dropkicks before running in the ropes for a clothesline which Kavz ducked and jumped in the ropes for a Disaster Kick right into D.B.'s face followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As D.B. rested in a corner, Kavz charged into him with a corner clothesline followed by a Double Underhook Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. kneeled, Kavz delivered a devastating Roundhouse Kick to his head before going for a Fisherman Buster which D.B. countered into a DDT. At this point, the fans were chanting: "This is awesome!"

After resting for a bit, Kavz charged toward D.B. in a corner with his Cartwheel Enzuigiri which D.B. ducked, ran in the ropes, and hit him full head-on with a Running High Knee to the face. As Kavz was kneeling down, he showed his middle finger to D.B. who ran in the ropes and hit him with another Running High Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

D.B. panted in exhaustion and rose his title belt as everyone booed him out of the building.

"Wow! I think it's fair to say we had the chance to see two great technical wrestlers fighting in their prime!" Joey beamed.

"I agree; I didn't saw anything of this kind since the earlier days of ROH! That was really intense!" Bobby added.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Canadian wrestler came out under the cheers and took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and posing.

**(Hot Wings)**

"And his opponent, from Rio de Janeiro, he is the UCW World Champion Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers, dressed in a military macaw-themed carnival suit. He danced across the entrance ramp jumped in the ring to show some Capoeira moves before watching his opponent. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Zack went for a Bicycle Kick which Pedro dodged and caught him in a headlock, only to get pushed in the ropes and knocked Zack down with a shoulder tackle. However, Zack immediately kicked up and winked at Pedr.

This last one ran into the ropes and, as Zack slipped on the mat, jumped past him with a cartwheel before Zack ran into the ropes and jumped past him, landing with a roll, and ducked a clothesline before going for a dropkick which Pedro dodged and the two went for Roundhouse Kicks which they all dodged before hitting a dropkick simultaneously and coming to a stop for the crowd to cheer for them.

The two wrestlers locked in a clinch which saw Pedro quickly breaking up before Superkicking Zack's head and following with a Side Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Zack rested in a corner, Pedro charged at him and received a double knee counter to the face followed by a Missile Dropkick. As Pedro rested against the ropes, Zack hit him with a 619 followed by a SPringboard Forearm Smash and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Zack locked Pedro into a Modified Black Widow submission hold which he escaped from after around 20 seconds. Zack then chopped Pedro's chest before running in the ropes and receiving a jump knee strike to the jaw as an answer.

Pedro then Roundhouse Kicked the side of Zack's head before running in the ropes and receiving a European Uppercut from Zack who then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a Rolling Cutter from Pedro who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack attempted to smash Pedro who ducked and replied with Capoeira hits against Zack before Irish Whipping him in the ropes. Zack jumped past him and went for a Discuss Elbow Smash which Pedro dodged, pulled him in the ropes, and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker.

As Zack retreated outside the ring, Pedro jumped out into him with a Top Con Hilo transitioned into a Hurricanrana. He then sent Zack back in the ring and went for a springboard move which Zack ducked and surprised him with a Running Cutter followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack gave chops to Pedro's chest before Irish Whipping him in a corner where he jump past him. Zack kicked his guts before jumping on the turnbuckle and toward Pedro who countered him with a Wheelbarrow German Suplex into the corner.

As Zack rested in a corner, Zack hit a boot counter and went for his Ontario Ride which Pedro ducked and charged at him to receive a Bicycle Kick to the face. Zack then got on the second turnbuckle from where Pedro Superkicked his head and caught him with a Rolling Jump DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro grabbed Zack to go for his Brainbuster, but the challenger slipped out and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Pedro ducked and instead received a Bicycle Kick to the jaw. Zack went for a Discuss Elbow Smash that Pedro interrupted with a jump knee strike to the jaw to which Zack responded with one of his own too.

Pedro Spin Kicked the side of Zack's head before running in the ropes to receive a dropkick from Zack who backflipped and followed with a lariat that made Pedro flip. After this, both men laid down and the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After this, both men started trading blows - slow at first, then faster - until they hit really fast and Zack ended up ducking a Trouble In Paradise attempt from Pedro to Spin Kick his head. He then ran in the ropes to catch him with his Ontario Ride immediately followed by a Lift Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack climbed a top turnbuckle and Pedro jumped after him, only to get pushed down and Zack hit him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro retreated outside on the apron and Zack followed, charging to receive a Superkick to the head. Pedro then lifted him up for a Death Valley Driver on the apron. He then pulled Zack back in the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Pedro grabbed Zack for a Brainbuster which he countered into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack was about to be caught by a Brainbuster but he managed to reverse it with an impressive Canadian Destroyer immediately followed by his Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW World Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The arena exploded in cheers as the impossible happened. Zack was perfectly shocked but soon broke out of his trance and started screaming in joy. When Pedro found the strength to stand up again, Zack looked at him and offered a handshake.

Pedro just looked at it blankly before pushing it away and instead caught Zack in a big hug with tears of joy coming out of both men's eyes, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Someone hit me! I must be dreaming! Zack Peterson just defeated UCW World Champion Pedro and won the title!" Joey exclaimed.

"Our little man from Toronto went from a jobber to a tag team champion to a Canadian champion and now, he's a world champion!" Bobby wiped some tears away. "Man, so much has happened in one night! I think this is the greatest UCW pay-per-view of all time!"

"I'm inclined to agree, and I wouldn't have wanted to assist it with anybody else other than you, comrade! That was UCW Alliance, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!"


End file.
